I've Put My Trust In You
by B - Est Law
Summary: El tiempo es algo valioso que no se puede recuperar y solo de ti depende si tus propios demonios te consumen o los ahogas, cambia la forma en la que vives. Toukaku se esforzó pero jamas pensó que sus demonios la consumieran cuando Haru encontró el amor en otro lugar, sin ella.


**In The End**

by

Linkin Park

No es una canción de desamor o al menos nuca menciona la palabra amor, se trata de la perdida de la confianza hacia un ser que lo diste todo y al final no importo y te arruino, pudo haber sido un amigo muy cercano o algún familiar o incluso como lo piensas, tu pareja.

.

* * *

.

Fue mentira...

 _It starts with one thing_

 _I don't know why_

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

 _Keep that in mind_

Todo lo que vivieron juntas era solo un bonito recuerdo.

Algo inherente, insípido, presente con fecha de caducidad de algunos ayeres, cuando se quizo dar cuenta eso especial emigró al norte para congelarse en su estado impuro. Como si el tiempo le arrancará su única razón de vivir honestamente.

Peleas insufribles, venenos que pudieron ser causantes de letales muertes, espadas largas puntiagudas con hoja afilada pulida de venganza, disfraces que llevaron su nombre, explosivos que dañaron su carne quemada, el ahogarse hasta tener sus pulmones limpios como balas de plomo con diferentes calibres que amenazaban con romper el futuro de Ichinose Haru.

Su presa.

Las pequeñas sonrisas que no dedicaba a nadie pero eran cómplices del silencio, noches donde además de participar en la comodidad de un solo cuarto, compartieron sentimientos amargos y confusos, las cicatrices de su espléndido cuerpo marcaban la desdichada infancia con intentos fallidos que sus deseos más oscuros anhelaban ser recorridas para disfrutar los bordes del dolor masoquista, sobrevivir a la clase negra llena de impurezas y malas vibras que se convirtieron en sus cómplices.

Ahora intenta olvidar cuando te salvo la vida de morir ahogada, jamás deseaste una vida junto a ella y ahora súplicas que dure solo una eternidad. Pensabas que cuando te salvo te correspondió ese sentimiento fresco que resurgió en tu pecho glaciar.

La sicaría tiene sentimientos por su "presa"

Ahora es peor cuando la "presa" tiene sentimientos dirigidos a otra persona.

 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_

 _The clock ticks life away_

La clase negra se esfumó con una divertida graduación, ambas seguían en contacto, una conexión que creía irrompible, trascendental con el paso de los años.

Sus demonios vienen por ella cada día. Intenta escapar del terrible destino de su clan, una asesina no debe tener miedo a la muerte. Como tal era su trabajo.

O era el lavado de su abeja reina.

Se pregunta si su abuela estaría orgullosa de ella, en su humilde opinión sería algo como su tía "la desgracia de la familia Azuma", un asesino experimentado enamorado de su "presa". Ridículo, la avergonzaba no poder demostrar carencia de algún afecto a ella.

Lo que temía era una soledad eterna llena de arrepentimientos incurables, su cabeza estaba confundida por terror.

Una asesina solitaria. Perder su única compañía era inaguantable, procurando en lo mínimo tenerla para ella con excusas sacadas de la manga, tan absurdas o increíbles.

 _Wasted it all just to watch you go_

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

 _It all fell apart_

Una amiga no tiene sentimientos de cariño más allá de una amistad o de alguien que te protege con su vida o Ichinose era tan desgraciada para jugar tan sucio con ella.

—Toukaku-chan, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿Qué sucede?

Actuaba extraña de manera más anormal de lo que siempre hacía, su comportamiento era más dulce que la miel, su vestimenta no cambiaba por sus cicatrices pero el rubor en sus mofletes era exquisito. Un repentino sentimiento de agobio la invadió de forma sepulcral.

Cuatro años de conocerla perfectamente sabría que había algo raro en su comportamiento, era verdad que no la veía más seguido pero esa conexión trascendental era pura, incluso las barreras del tiempo eran posibles de reventar.

¿Trataba sobre ellas?

—Hay un chico

Una amiga también puede jugar con traición.

Paso tiempo para darse cuenta que su "presa" caía en los brazos de otra persona, su tiempo se acortó vilmente y un día Ichinose Haru se esfumó.

Parcialmente y por azares del destino sus caminos se cruzaron con una invitación rosada con dos palomas estampadas.

—Me esforcé tanto y llegue tan lejos pero al final eso ni siquiera importa.

 _I had to fall_

 _to lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

Toukaku Azuma se alejó del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la boda de su "presa".

Entonces sus demonios la absorbían con deleite, la envolvían en un aire místico lleno de dolor interno al saber la traición del ser amado. Se acercó de nuevo a la meta de su clan. El asesinato no sabía tan horrible si le ponías aderezo: venganza.

 _Remembering all the times you fought with me_

 _I'm surprised_

Ahora cada vez que le asignaba la misión de terminar la intensa vida de alguien, durante el acto el rostro de su víctima se deformaba y la grotesca cara del ser inmundo que le trozo el corazón en dos aparecía torciendo su sonrisa, ladeando su cabeza en gesto de satisfacción y mencionando de sus labios una palabra que alguna vez le perteneció a ella.

 _Es mía_

Sus demonios la dominaban y apuñalaba con agrado cincuenta malditas veces el torso de su víctima, al terminar se alejaba burlona envuelta en una fina capa de sangre con sabor a metal y especias, llegaba a casa con sonrisa triunfadora, alivio en su putrefacta alma y lloraba.

Sus demonios ganaron y su lavado mental era repulsivo, se convirtió en algo que detestaba.

Transformada en la viva imagen de una asesina despechada.

Cada noche se embriaga con perfumes ajenos a los de su "presa" con el único objetivo de abordar el olvido, carente de felicidad propia se asegura de tomar un buen vino y escuchar al viento susurrar el triste destino de no depositar afecto en alguna otra "presa", pero era imposible ya que no había alguien igual a ella.

Entonces llega otra misión y solo transforma esa afección en un rojo oscuro y su arma en algo con que combatir la enfermedad que la aprisiona.

 _I put my trust in you_

 _Pushed as far as I can go_

 _And for all this_

 _There's only one thing you should know_

Pero al final nada importa. Todo acabo.

.

* * *

.

#Notasquetodosaman(?)

Participando para Octavo Desafió Relámpago #Esdefanfics con la canción antes mencionada.

Soy nueva en el fandom como el genero y si hay lagunas dentro de la historia avisarme por favor, no tenia pareja yuri ya que no es mi fuerte pero recordé esta pareja llena de carisma y trama rescatable con tintineos íntimos, ademas de observar que tratan de salvar este hermoso fandom.


End file.
